


Make A Show Of It

by quellthefire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Caring Dom, Come Eating, Dark Fantasy, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Good BDSM Etiquette, Good Boy, Impact Play, Implied subspace, Kinky, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Steve fantasizes about dominating Tony, Tony imagines hate fucking Steve, Tony is angry as hell, dubcon, hatefuck, he wants to take it out on Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: Fuck him. God, sometimes Tony wished he could.Tony had mastered the art of burning his life down around him. Maybe Steve needed to learn a thing or two about how good the fire felt as your life came crumbling down.-Tony is livid with Steve. He imagines what it would be like to take out his anger on him.-Steve is just as frustrated with Tony. He fantasizes about Tony eagerly submitting to him.





	1. Defiance

Tony was mad. No, not mad. That was too simple a word. 

Pissed. Pissed as hell and he wanted to make damn sure that Steve knew it.

So he stormed into his workshop, cranked up his stereo and rummaged through the pile of parts he’d been working on for days. 

Tools clattered to the floor, pinging metallically on the tile, and it fueled his anger. 

Good. 

He wanted to make a show of it. 

That’s what he was good at, right? Steve had made that perfectly clear. He was damn good at putting on a show. He’d always had a flare for the dramatic and Steve had never hesitated to complain. Loudly. In front of Tony and everyone on this goddamn team. 

Team. That was a joke. 

Some days he could hardly stomach the meetings Fury insisted on. 

Clint was alright, and Natasha too. They were pretty funny when they weren’t fucking with him. And Thor had always been kind to him. He was a little out of touch, but Tony liked that. He liked that Thor wasn’t embarrassed by things he didn’t understand. And even Bruce, as shy and uncomfortable around them as he was, would liven up when faced with a scientific problem. They’d had enough late nights debating how to troubleshoot tech problems that Tony might even call him a friend. Maybe. 

But Steve. Steven Fucking Rogers. They’d butted heads from the start. At first Tony kind of liked him. He liked teasing him and the way Steve would turn crimson at Tony’s jokes. Tony had even suspected that Steve liked being challenged on occasion. 

But lately, fuck. Lately the old Stars and Stripes had been on him about everything. He’d chime in over their comm system after missions about things Tony had fucked up. He’d spend hours pouring over footage of their fights, pointing out how Tony’s rashness had nearly gotten Nat injured, or had let the bad guys get away. 

Tony knew he was a bad team player. No one could deny that. But he’d also saved their asses more times than he could count, and his impulsiveness paid off big sometimes. He took calculated risks, but all Steve saw was a soldier who wouldn’t get in line. 

Fuck that. He was Tony Stark. Iron Man. Not Iron Soldier. And if Steve couldn’t see that, then that was his own damn fault. Fuck him. 

Fuck him. God, sometimes Tony wished he could. He wanted to shove Steve up against the wall after a frustrating mission and take out all his anger. He wanted to pin him down until little bruises formed on his gorgeous smooth skin. They’d start fading almost immediately. Fucking serum. He wondered how tight he’d have to grip onto Steve’s hips to make the marks last more than a few minutes. How hard would he have to bite to leave marks on his chest?

Tony wanted to kiss him until he was panting, begging for more. And then he’d fuck him roughly, slamming into him so hard that they’d risk breaking the bed. 

It would be worth it. To fuck that smug look right off his face. To make the perfectly perfect Captain America beg for more. Beg to be allowed to come. Because of course, Tony would edge him on. Wouldn’t let him have any release until he had earned it. 

He’d stroke Steve’s cock, letting it drip and ache while he squirmed, on the verge of tears. 

Tony wanted to see him plead for mercy. Because of course Steve would be good. If Tony told him not to touch himself he’d listen. He’d be a good boy and would do whatever Tony told him. And that pissed Tony off too.

He wanted to tease him so mercilessly that Steve couldn’t take it anymore. Edge him until he was sobbing, desperate to finally come. God that would feel good. To unravel him so deeply that Steve broke his word and acted impulsively.

He wanted him to know just how good it could be to break the rules. And then, when Steve finally, desperately started stroking himself, chasing his pleasure, Tony would reward him. Would fuck him so deliciously that Steve would be shaking, utterly spent. 

And he’d realize just how much he liked being out of control. Tony could sense how much he wanted that sometimes. He knew it was part of the reason Steve had been so on him lately about getting in line. Because Tony made him want to be bad all the more. Steve was an all or nothing kind of guy. He followed the rules because the alternative was to burn everything down. 

Well, Tony had mastered the art of burning his life down around him. Maybe Steve needed to learn a thing or two about how good the fire felt as your life came crumbling down. 

And a dirty, rough fucking seemed as good a place as any to start. 

So he threw weeks worth of work on the ground, reveling in the way it echoed, and waited, knowing that Steve couldn’t resist telling him to respect the shared space of the compound. Fuck that. He had bigger plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing around with the idea of expanding this into another chapter or two. Let me know if you'd like to read that!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments feed my hungry ego. I always love to get them <3


	2. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who asked for more. This is dedicated to y'all. 
> 
> This is by far the longest, most intense smut I've ever written. It was a challenge, but I think you'll enjoy it

Steve knew he was being too hard on Tony. He could see it in the way Tony’s jaw would clench, how the tendons in his hands would protrude. He’d spent far too many hours studying the little changes in Tony’s body. They’d be 6 hours into a SHIELD debriefing and Steve would feel himself getting restless, legs aching to be stretched. And his eyes would wander to Tony. He’d studied the man with an artist’s eye. Or, at least that’s what he told himself it was about. Best not to think too hard about the fact that he had little interest in studying the minute movements of any of his other teammates.

Teammates. That’s what they were. Glorified coworkers. Tony had made that damn clear from the start. 

So he settled for stolen glances across the meeting room table. And if Steve happened to notice the way Tony’s eyes lit up when one of them had made coffee, or the way his body would sink in relief when he settled onto a couch after a long night in his workshop, Steve could tell himself he was just concerned. 

That’s what it stemmed from, really. Concern. 

Tony was a fucking disaster waiting to happen. Sometimes Steve worried the man had little-to-no sense of self-preservation. He’d walk into dangerous and unknown situations, cracking jokes all the while. He’d shrug off injuries that made Steve wince from how bad he knew they must hurt. And he’d go on days-long binges of coffee and junk food when he was working on his projects--that is if he ate at all. 

Tony could hardly keep himself alive, Steve mused, so it fell on him to keep Tony from self-destructing. 

Friendly concern, that’s all it was. 

And if Steve happened to be too stern after missions, or wanted to analyze the video footage to show Tony just how reckless he was being, who could blame him? Nothing seemed to get through to Tony, so he’d had to resort to being more brash about things.

He needed Tony on his side. Needed his brilliant mind and creative problem solving. But Steve wished he didn’t have to worry about Tony’s ability to keep himself alive, let alone thrive.

Sometimes he wondered if Tony wanted to die. He certainly acted like it from the outside. But no, Steve knew him better. Knew how hard Tony had fought his whole life to survive. He’d fought his way back from death in that cave, and he’d dedicated his life to protecting those who couldn’t fight for themselves. It was one of the many things he admired about Tony. 

Steve’s mission as Captain America had never really been his from the start. He could recognize now that he was a pawn from the get-go. But Tony. Tony had seen destruction and cruelty in the world, had recognized his own involvement in contributing to it, had raged against the man he’d been. People liked to talk big about Tony being the man he is today because of Howard’s money and last name, but he was so much more than that. He was his own creation. He’d torn down the man the world knew him to be, and rebuilt himself from the parts. And it made Steve ache with want.

He wanted to let go, to break free of the expectations that the world had for him. He wanted to build himself into a newer, better version of himself. One that was all Steve Rogers and not the Captain the world wanted to see. 

He didn’t think the world would like the man he was under the uniform and muscles. He was terrified to find out.

So he pushed too hard when Tony was reckless. Didn’t cut him any slack when he dozed off in meetings or was distracted with plotting out new schematics. He didn’t like having to do it, but it was an easy role to be in. Comfortable, even. He was Captain America, and he knew how to take charge of an unruly soldier.

And really, that’s what Tony was, wasn’t he? A renegade on a team full of soldiers who refused to get in line. 

It made Steve’s palms itch to think about. 

He wanted to know what it was like to make Tony submit. To make him shut up for once in his goddamn life. To make that pretty mouth moan his name.

Steve had spent hours at a time fantasizing about it. About pinning him to the ground and seeing Tony, eyes wide with surprise, following each and every order Steve gave. 

He imagined commanding Tony to strip naked, and kneel, hands behind his back, as Steve tied them together. He’d check to make sure it wasn’t too tight, but there was no way Tony would break free. Steve had spent years learning how to tie perfect knots as a boy, and they would certainly come in handy for what he had in store for Tony.

Tony would want to talk, to make a snarky remark about Steve’s choice of rope, or the cologne he wore--but one stern look from Steve and Tony would quiet, gulping back his chatter. Steve would feel pride swell in his belly, knowing that he was the only one who could make prattling Tony Stark stop and think twice. He’d kiss Tony on the forehead, loving and sweet. He wanted to reward Tony’s good behavior, but if getting him there took a little punishment, so be it. 

He would give Tony instructions to stay still and quiet while he got things prepared. This was a test, and Tony was smart enough to realize it. But Steve still expected some push back. After all, it wouldn’t be Tony if he wasn’t pushing boundaries and buttons. 

So Steve would drag it out, silently gathering supplies for what he planned to do next. He’d cross the room and let his fingers drag across Tony’s spine as he sauntered by, delighting in the visible shudder Tony couldn’t restrain. Or he’d bend down and kiss him, keeping his palms planted firmly on Tony’s shoulders, setting a physical boundary between them, even as he deepened the kiss, driving Tony desperate for more. Just as Tony started to whine against the lack of closeness, Steve would pull away, tutting with a sly smile. The look of hunger and need in Tony’s eyes would be all Steve needed to know how badly he wanted this too.

Once he was satisfied with his preparations, he’d rest a heavy hand on Tony’s back, guiding him forward and down onto the floor. Steve would love the way Tony’s plump ass was on display. He’d gently turn Tony’s face so he could see a little of what Steve was doing, taking care to make Tony comfortable while he laid there, his naked chest panting slightly against the ground.

And then Steve would trace his fingers feather-light against Tony’s tanned skin, noticing the shivers he caused. He wanted to savor this moment. This perfect moment when Tony was laid before him, eagerly submitting to him. He’d tease Tony, fingers dancing down his spine, caressing his ass and ghosting along his sides. Steve loved the foreplay of it all. He loved the idea of getting Tony worked up until he was begging for more.

And beg he would. Tony would let out a gentle whine, a needy, mewling noise that only Steve knew. “Please,” he would utter breathily. “I need more, please.”

And that would make Steve grin, a wicked thought in his mind.

“And what have you done to earn more?”

“Uhm…” Tony would pause, mind going uncharacteristically blank as he struggled to think coherently through the fog of desire. “I’ve been very good. I’ve done what you asked me to. Please.” That last word would come out as little more than a breath, so quiet Steve could barely catch it.

Steve would straddle Tony from behind, grinding just a little against his gorgeous ass. 

The more he visualized the encounter, he could pretend it was real, that it was really happening.

“Have you now?” Steve mused. “I seem to recall you being quite impertinent this afternoon. What was it that you said to me after the mission?” He paused for effect, as if he was struggling to recall. “Ah, yes, I believe you asked me if there was a stick up my ass that I required assistance in removing.” He ground his still clothed cock into Tony’s ass, and was rewarded with a guttural groan. 

“That doesn’t sound like the words of a man who’s earned his pleasure, does it now?” Steve drew out the words, voice lilting as he teased Tony. “It sounds to me like our sessions aren’t doing much good. And here I thought you were learning to listen to me when I told you to be quiet.”

Tony started to speak, easily falling back on his argumentative instincts. One pinch on the ass cheek from Steve made him halt, the first word stuttering before he could get it out. 

“That’s what I thought, hm?” Steve kept eye contact with Tony, whose head was still turned sideways, one cheek against the floor. “Maybe my methods outside the bedroom aren’t enough, it seems like you need to be held accountable for your words and actions. Punished, one might even say.”

The whimper Tony gave in response was delicious, full of fear and surprise. But Steve knew he was turned on by the idea. Tony was rutting his hips up against Steve’s cock, desperate for release. 

“Yes, I think that’s exactly what you need, to be taught a lesson about respect.” Tony’s whimper turned into another groan as Steve leaned down to whisper in her ear, “And if you’re very good I’ll even let you come.”

That was all Tony needed to hear to start nodding furiously. 

“Good boy,” Steve said happily, patting Tony’s cheek. “You’re already learning to be quiet unless you’ve been asked to speak.” Tony’s eyes closed, pressing his cheek up into the solid warmth of Steve’s hand. “Such a good boy,” Steve reiterated. 

And then he dismounted from Tony, regretting the long moments without contact while he selected his implement. A paddle would do nicely. This one was pliable and would deliver a delectable sting, thanks to the leather surface. He gripped it in his hand, then walked the brief steps back to Tony, who had been silently waiting for him to return. He saw Tony’s eyes were still closed, and his breathing had steadied once more.

Steve knelt to the ground, on the same side that Tony’s head was turned, and laid the implement next to him.

He gently caressed Tony’s ass, beginning with one side, then moving to the other cheek. He’d always loved this part of Tony’s body. It was plump and defined, perfect for spanking. And so Steve drew his hand back, and connected with Tony’s ass with a firm slap, perfectly centered on the side closest to him. He grinned at the yelp Tony let out, his eyes springing open to look into Steve’s. There was surprise and a little annoyance, but it was mostly lust that played across Tony’s face. 

He rubbed an open palm firmly across the spot he’d struck, soothing the sting with a murmured “There, there.” Tony wiggled, adjusting his wrists against the ropes wrapped around them.

Once Tony had closed his eyes again, Steve moved his hand to the other side, rubbing firmly, before striking once again. He kept up this pattern of rubbing between blows, varying which side he focused on. He kept a steady eye on Tony’s reactions, taking note of the pink blossoming across his ass. 

Once he was satisfied that Tony was well warmed up, Steve reached for the leather paddle. It was a rich chestnut brown, and his favorite. He cracked it against his palm, and the sound alone made Tony’s body jerk in anticipation, hands struggling against their bondage. He smoothed his hand against Tony’s backside once more.

The paddle was a different sensation than his palm, more stingy and concentrated. Tony yelped with each hit, eyes rolling up from the pleasure and pain of it. He thrusted up against Steve’s hand in between hits, and was clearly seeking out his pleasure, eager for reward. It hurt like hell, but Tony was greedy for more.

Steve gave him a couple more hits, the last one perhaps a bit too strong from the way Tony’s voice pitched up higher, and then gingerly lifted him up and back. He was kneeling once more, and Steve wrapped gentle arms around Tony from the side, murmuring in his ear that he’d been so good, had taken his punishment so well, and would be rewarded now.

The last sentence made Tony’s eyes flutter open. They were clouded and hazy. Tony nuzzled into Steve’s neck, seeking out comfort after taking his punishment patiently. And Steve loved the gentle mewling sound Tony made as he caressed him.

“Are you ready for your reward? You’ve been so good for me.” He could feel Tony nod eagerly into his neck.

Steve grasped onto Tony’s cock, loving the gasp he let out at the sudden touch, and began pumping. Tony was achingly hard, sticky and wet with desire. He stroked up and down, teasing the head just enough to get another whine from him, all the while grinding his own cock against Tony’s thigh. He kept whispering in Tony’s ear as Tony nuzzled him. Steve told him how sexy he was, how proud he was for Tony being so patient and compliant, that he was such a good little cockslut. He knew Tony would get weak in the knees from all the dirty talk, and soon he was supporting Tony’s weight, holding him up in their kneeling position while he rubbed up and down Tony’s length, faster and faster.

Tony’s breathing was frenetic as he pumped into Steve’s hand. He took one last shuddering breath before giving in to his orgasm, a thick stream of wet come splattering on Steve’s hand and chest. He panted, collapsing into Steve’s arms, His cock twitching in response to Steve rubbing the head, tiny aftershocks that made him gasp. 

Steve’s hand was covered, the milky white fluid cooling. He pressed his hand into Tony’s mouth, letting him taste. Tony, who was dazed and blissful, licked his fingers clean with a happy sigh. He settled into Steve’s hold, letting Steve rock him gently as he petted Tony’s hair. 

They stayed like that for a while, Tony half dozing off in the safety of Steve’s arms, and Steve still in awe at this man, this beautiful man who would submit only to him. Who would willingly and eagerly bite his tongue and let Steve be in charge. It made him breathless, the amount of trust Tony gave him. 

\---

Eventually Steve stirred out of his fantasy, sweaty and spent and covered in the uncomfortably cold sensation that was his own orgasm. 

He wanted this so badly, wanted to know Tony in a way no one else had, wanted to be given the trust he gave no one else. 

It was just a fantasy though. Just a lustful desire that he’d never be able to act on.

But hey, he thought, a man can dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like most things I write that start out as smutty oneshots, I decided there's more I needed to say in this little universe. I'm eternally grateful for you people who read my stories and encourage me to keep going.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> -quell


End file.
